Tiffany "Pennsatucky" Doggett
Tiffany "Pensatucky" Doggett - 'grana przez Taryn Manning, to główna postać w Orange is the New Black, produkowanego przez Netflix. Była głównym antagonistą w Sezonie 1. Osobowość Na początku serii Tiffany ma poważny rozłam w swojej osobowości. Z jednej stony jest ewangeliczną chrześcijanką, która powołuje się na Biblię i szaleje przeciwko wszystkim grzechom jakie napotka u innych osadzonych. Z drugiej strony często przeklina i atakuje "grzeszników" zarówno fizycznie, jak i poprzez manipulowanie innymi. Jednymi z jej ofiar są Vause i Chapman. Tiffany nie widzi kontrastu i ironii między tym, w co wierzy a jej działaniami. Jest niezwykle osądzająca, apodyktyczna i ogólnie ignorancka, choć dłuższy czas jaki spędziła na Oddziale Psychiatrycznym bardzo zmienia jej podejście (ale można to przypisać również jej przyjaźni z Big Boo). Po tych zmieniających jej życie wydarzeniach, stała się bardziej rozsądna i racjonalna w traktowaniu innych. Jest szczególnie gorliwa w wierze i nie nęka innych więźniów Słowem Bożym. Pod wieloma względami dojrzewała w miarę postępu serialu, dochodząc do punktu, w którym dostrzega ignorancję swoich zachowań i swoich byłych zwolenników, takich jak Leanne Taylor i Angie Rice . Wygląd fizyczny Jest niewielka; ma około 155 centymetrów wzrostu i waży około 60 kilogramów, ma piwne oczy. W pierwszym sezonie ma długie, ciemnobrązowe włosy i okropne zęby. W drugim sezonie jej wygląd diametralnie się zmienia. Krótko obcina włosy, a rząd płaci na przeprowadzenie chirurgicznej operacji jamy ustnej. Posiada również kilka tatuaży, w tym: sowę na lewym ramieniu, tęczę na lewym nadgarstku i jednorożca na lewym przedramieniu. Nosi normalny strój jak każda więźniarka, lecz ma nieco opuszczone spodnie. W sezonie szóstym jej włosy sięgają ramion. Mówi się, że wygląda jak "Robot Girl" z ''Small Wonder. Biografia '''Przed Litchfield Doggett''' urodziła się 24 października 1981 r. Jako dziecko, jej matka, Debbie, wykorzystała swoją córkę, aby uzyskać więcej pieniędzy od rządu, zmuszając ją do wypicia ogromnej butelki Mountain Drew przed wejściem do biura Pomocy Społecznej. Ilość kofeiny i cukru zawartych w napoju sprawiła, że odbijała się od ścian i wyglądała, jakby miała ADHD. Jej matka udzieliła również wskazówki na przyszłość mówiąc, że niektórzy ludzie nigdy się nie zmieniają. Kiedy dostała pierwszą miesiączkę w wieku 10 lat, matka powiedziała jej, że seks po prostu jak użądlenie pszczoły i że mężczyźni będą się tego po niej spodziewać. Doggett nigdy nie rozumiała, że seks może być przyjemnością zarówno dla mężczyzn, jak i kobiet; miała niską samoocenę i uprawiała seks transakcyjny za sześciopak Mointain Drew. Pewien mężczyzna, Abe, zaoferował jej Mountain Drew i zaczął uprawiać z nią seks. Skończyło się to wcześniej, ponieważ dziewczyna została ugryziona przez owada, na co chłopak zareagował złością. Dziewczyna poznała Nathana, który załatał jej ranę. Później został jej pierwszym prawdziwym chłopakiem. Był on pierwszym mężczyzną, z którym faktycznie czuła przyjemność podczas seksu. W końcu musiał się wyprowadzić z rodziną, ale obiecał, że kiedyś się zobaczą. Po pożegnaniu z Nathanem, Doggett spotkała Abea, zapytał czy mogą dokończyć to, co zaczęli, ale zgwałcił ją, gdy mu się oparła. Wiele lat później Tiffany jest przedstawiona jako nieodpowiedzialna, seksualnie uzależniona od metamfetaminy, która twierdzi, że powodem jej piątej aborcji było aresztowanie kuzyna za urodzenie dziecka podczas dalszego używania narkotyków. Zanim poszła do kliniki aborcyjnej, była z mężczyzną o imieniu Arlem, który najwyraźniej ją zaimpregnował (nie jest to ten sam mężczyzna, którego widzimy w klinice aborcyjnej, gdy Doggett popełnia szóstą aborcję; jest to mężczyzna o imieniu Trey, którego związek z Doggett jest nieznany). Kiedy pielęgniarka złośliwie zażartowała o jej licznych aborcjach, Doogett wzięła broń od Treya i zastrzeliła do pielęgniarka w biały dzień przy wielu świadkach. Koalicja zwolenników obrony życia ogłosiła Doggetta bohaterem i ufundowała znanego chrześcijańskiego prawnika, który bronił ją w sądzie, przez co wyszło na to, że zabiła pielęgniarkę w calu obrony nienarodzonego dziecka. Przed spotkaniem z chrześcijańskim prawnikiem nie wydawała się religijna. Jednak ze względu na ich ciągłe pochwały i wsparcie finansowe Doggett stała się religijnym fanatykiem. '''Sezon pierwszy Będąc w''' '''więzieniu, wydaje się, że nadal ma fanów, którzy wielbią ją jako "obrońcę nienarodzonych". Jej współpracownicy w pralni więziennej służą również jako jej "zwolennicy", w tym Leanne Taylor i Angie Rice. Doggett spędza większość czasu na głoszeniu słowa Bożego i nawracaniu innych na Jego drogę. Regularnie otrzymuje listy od swoich fanów, na które odpowiada, modląc się za "nienarodzone dusze". Próbuje również zainstalować duży, krzykliwy krzyż w kaplicy więziennej, co prowadzi do zawalenia się dachu. Kiedy startuje do WAC, traci, ponieważ Piper dostaje pozycję nawet bez starania się i zaczyna jej nie lubić. Później zaczyna też nie lubić Alex, psując jej okulary i zamykając ją w suszarce. Kiedy zaczyna wierzyć, że potrafi uleczyć cierpienia innych więźniów, Watson i Big Boo przekonują Doogett, że jej "uzdrowienie" zakończyło się sukcesem. "Uzdrawianie" nasiliło się, gdy podczas programu "Scared Straight" zaatakowała niepełnosprawną nastolatkę na wóżku inwalidzkim z przekonaniem, że może ją uleczyć, co ostatecznie doprowadziło ją do przeniesienia do Szpitala Psychiatrycznego. Tam zdaje sobie sprawę, że Bóg jej nie pomaga. Kiedy później ponownie zostaje przeniesiona z poczucia winy Piper rozmawia z jej chrześcijańskim prawnikiem, co ponownie utrwala ją w wierze, co powoduje, że próbuje przekonać Piper do chrześcijaństwa, ale ponieważ odmawia, Tiffany interpretuje to jako upokorzenie i dochodzi do wniosku, że musi ją zabić. Później grozi jej brzytwą ukrytą w szczoteczce do zębów w prysznicach więziennych. W trakcie świątecznego występu Piper opuszcza salę. Tiffany podąża za nią na zewnątrz i grozi jej zaostrzonym drewnianym krzyżem, ale Piper w końcu wytrąca kołek z jej ręki i bije ją, aż nie straci przytomności. Pod koniec sezonu można się zorientować, że była w więzieniu już ponad dwa lata, ponieważ brała również udział w dwóch ostatnich konkursach świątecznych.